Ginger's Confession
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Just a one shot. I don't recall the name of the episode but it was the one in which Gilligan looked like the head on the totem pole. The head hunters thought he was their god. In this little story Ginger confesses a secret. Enjoy!


Tears formed in Ginger's frightened eyes. This was it. They were all going to die.

Hot tears spilled out of her eyes. She couldn't stand it. This could not be happening.  
She watched the head hunters sharpening their tools.

Ginger looked around until her eyes fell to him. The thought of him being killed before her eyes was too much. What if they killed him first and she was forced to watch! More tears spilled out. She struggled against her restraints but it was futile.

Not knowing what else to do..She spoke. She had to say something. Had to tell him.  
"Professor!" She cried out. "Professor!"

He looked up. "Ginger." He said. "What is it?" Thinking that she may have come up with some plan to get them out of this.  
"I...I have to tell you something..." Ginger said tearfully. She struggled to get the words out but they finally came. "I love you!"

The Professor sat there stunned. The Skipper paused in his effort to get free. Mary Ann turned her head towards Ginger. The Howells were speechless. Gilligan, who was hiding in the trees and bushes, couldn't believe his ears. Ginger loved the Professor.

"I've always loved you!" Ginger continued through her tears. "Every since...We ended up shipwrecked here...I love you!"

The Professor couldn't speak. The lovely Ginger...loved him?

The Skipper watched Ginger losing control and it broke his heart. With everything he had, pulled against his restraints and was free. He quickly freed the Professor and pushed him towards Ginger.

Mr. Howell suddenly got free and Gilligan ran out of his hiding spot. He grabbed the head of the totem pole and threw it at one of the head hunters knocking him down.

The Skipper took a vine and threw around the other two head hunters and slammed them against the pole knocking them unconscious.

The Professor freed Ginger and Mary Ann. Thurston went and untied his wife.  
Ginger was still in hysterics. "It's over." The Professor said holding her. "It's over."

Ginger couldn't stop crying...her breathing was rapid. The Professor looked at everyone.  
"Let's get her out of here and back to her hut." He carefully picked up Ginger in his arms and everyone followed.

They arrived back at the huts and Mary Ann opened the door to the one she shared with Ginger.  
The Professor carried Ginger in and set her down on her bed. She was still sobbing as he gently stroked her hair.  
"I better mix up a sedative for her." He said.  
Turning to Mary Ann he said. "Keep an eye on her. Put a cold wet cloth on her forehead."  
"Yes Professor." said Mary Ann. She went to get a cloth and watched as the Professor left.  
She couldn't help wondering what he thought of Ginger's proclamation. She herself was stunned. Had no idea that Ginger...loved the Professor.  
Mary Ann gently put a wet cloth on Ginger's head.  
"Professor..." Ginger said weakly. "Professor."  
"He's getting you a sedative." said Mary Ann gently. "I'm here...What do you need?"  
"The Professor." Ginger said again with as much force as she could muster. "Professor.." She kept saying over and over.

Mary Ann looked worried. She quickly left the hut and over to the Professor's makeshift lab. "Professor..Ginger is coming around...She is asking for you."  
"I'll be there soon." was his reply. "I'm just about done with this sedative."

Mary Ann shook her head. "No Professor...She is asking for YOU. She wants YOU."

The Professor set his work down and followed Mary Ann to the hut.  
He went inside and over to Ginger. "What is it?" He asked taking her hand. "You hurt?"  
Ginger shook her head. "No." She replied in a tiny voice. "I..want you to know...I meant what I said...I love you."  
The Professor nodded. "Just get some rest. I'll be back with your sedative."

Mary Ann was flabergasted. What was with this man? Ginger was trying to tell him she loved him and he..."Professor!" exclaimed Mary Ann. "She said she loves you!"  
"She is delirious." explained the Professor. "Once she get some rest she will..."  
"She is NOT delirious!" shrieked Mary Ann. "Will you open up your damn eyes! SHE LOVES YOU! Argghh!" She stormed out of the hut in a huff.

The Professor watched Ginger as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. He pulled the blanket up on her. He felt her head and then got up and left.

As the he came out of the hut the others stood there looking at him. "Ginger will be okay." He said. "Just needs some rest."  
"Yes. I suppose she does." Mrs. Howell said with sarcasm.  
"My boy you are an idiot." said Mr. Howell.  
"I'll say...boy a woman say she loves you and you.." Gilligan tsked.  
"Really Professor..don't you have any emotion?" admonished the Skipper.  
"How can you be so callus!" scolded Mary Ann.  
The Professor was bewildered. "Ginger is in a delirious state. She doesn't know what she is saying."  
"Oh yes she does." snapped Mary Ann. "She knows exactly what she is saying. You are a card." She said folding her arms.  
"A total complete fool." added Mrs. Howell. "No manners."

The Professor looked helplessly at his fellow castaways. They all stood there glaring at him.

Not knowing what to do...he went to back to his makeshift lab to work on the sedative in case Ginger needed it.  
He finished the sedative and walked back to Ginger and Mary Ann's hut.

Mrs. Howell and Mary Ann watched as he went inside. Giving the singal...Gilligan and Thruston hurried out with their baracade and the Skipper applied it to the door.

The Professor set the sedative down on a table and checked Ginger again. He went to the door and it wouldn't budge. Something was blocking it. He called out. "This door won't open." He said to the others. "Someone open this door."  
"Not till you talk to Ginger." said Gilligan.  
The Professor couldn't believe it. "This is absurd! Let me out of here!"  
"Talk to the girl boy!" yelled Thurston.  
"Yes dear you talk to that poor girl!" said Mrs. Howell.  
"Professor you are not getting out of there until you talk to Ginger." The Skipper said firmly.

The Professor gave up. He walked back over to Ginger's side kneeling down. He gently took her hand.  
He thought of what happened. Her yelling out I love you. He touched her face softly.  
Ginger opened her eyes and saw him there. "Hi." She said in a small voice.  
"Hi." He replied. "How are you feeling?"  
"Okay..I guess...I'm a little drained...I think I'll be okay."  
"Good." said the Professor.  
"I still love you." Ginger said.

The Professor gently kissed her fingers and then the back of her hand. "I love you too Ginger."  
Ginger smiled as he leaned down kissing her lips. "I love you." He said again.

The End.


End file.
